Sharing Christmas
by Enthusiastic Fish
Summary: Oneshot written for smackalicious as a thank-you for running the 2011 NFA SeSa. That means, of course, that it's McGiva. Mostly friendship with a bit more at the very end. It's Ziva's first Christmas in DC and she doesn't want to spend it by herself and so she gets Tim to give her an introduction to celebrating Christmas.


**A/N:** I wrote this as a thank-you story for smackalicious last year during the NFA Secret Santa Fic Exchange. If you know her at all, that will clue you in to what this story is. Mostly friendship, but it ends as a mild McGiva.

**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor have I ever owned NCIS. I'm not making money off this story. If I was, I wouldn't be living with my parents. :)

* * *

**Sharing Christmas  
**by Enthusiastic Fish

_Set in season 3..._

Ziva looked out the window. It was starting to snow. Only a skiff. It hadn't snowed nearly as much as she had secretly hoped it would. While she had lived all over the world...or at least _visited_ most of the world, she hadn't really been outside of the Middle East in December. Whenever she could be, she was in Israel for Hanukkah. Being here, she was stuck away from Israel...but she didn't relish the idea of spending holidays completely alone. Hanukkah began on Christmas Day this year. She could either celebrate Hanukkah alone, or she could try to find a way to insinuate herself into Christmas...at least some of the trappings. If nothing else, it would be good to be able to feel comfortable with these sorts of things should it be required of her in the future.

She told herself that, but at the same time, there was a feeling that she just didn't want to be alone. She had felt rather isolated...from her father, from her friends...and now from her new coworkers. She was _used_ to operating in isolation, to being alone, but that didn't mean she actually _enjoyed_ it. It had always been a necessity.

For the first time, Ziva realized that she had the option of choosing...or at least of _trying_ to choose.

"Hey, Ziva. What's up?"

Ziva looked away from the window and smiled at Tim as he walked to his desk. Tim was the first person to befriend her. Tony bantered and flirted. Gibbs knew about what she had done. Ducky was ever the gentleman. ...Abby tolerated her. ...but Tim, he had been kind to her from the beginning, and he was working this year, not going home.

"What are you doing for Christmas, McGee?" she asked.

Tim smiled. "I'm hanging out here. Why?"

"I am, as well."

"Well, then, I guess the company will be good," he said.

Ziva smiled. "Better than Tony?"

"Definitely." Tim hesitated. "...are you...going to miss being in Israel? I mean...not for Christmas, obviously, but for Hanukkah?"

"Yes," Ziva said, a little wistfully.

Then, she noticed that Tim seemed surprised at her answer.

"Do you think I do not enjoy holidays?"

In his usual way, Tim blushed. Ziva found it surprisingly disarming. It had only been about a month since her eyes had been opened about the kind of person Tim was. As Gibbs had told her, he wasn't her father and he wasn't Ari. He didn't know how to lie. ...but more than that, he was generally quite sincere, and he wasn't good at hiding things from anyone.

"That's...that's not what I meant, Ziva. I'm sorry. I..."

Ziva just smiled and shook her head. Tony and Gibbs came up from Abby's lab and Ziva decided to postpone her question for Tim. It could wait until they were alone.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Christmas Eve..._

All day, they'd had little things to do. Nothing huge or groundbreaking...or particularly traumatic, but it had kept both Tim and Ziva busy.

Jenny came down at about six in the evening.

"Are you two still working?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tim said.

"It's Christmas Eve. Go out. Celebrate. Plenty of time to work tomorrow."

Tim's eyes widened in surprise. Jenny just smiled at both of them.

"This isn't a trick, Agent McGee. Go."

Perfect. Ziva gathered her things and followed Tim out of the building. The snow hadn't ever become deep, but still, there was a thin layer of it on the ground. Ziva found that she was _not_ used to the cold, and she bundled up a lot more than Tim did as they stepped outside.

"Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Ziva," Tim said with a smile. "Merry Christmas...Eve."

Ziva smiled but nearly lost her nerve. Tim had walked a few steps away when she got herself in gear.

"McGee?"

Tim turned around. "Yeah?"

"I would like to ask a favor."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Would you show me what Christmas is like?"

Tim's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I have celebrated Hanukkah. I am aware of Christmas and how it is depicted on television, but I have not experienced it myself. I would like to."

"But...you're Jewish. Isn't Hanukkah–?"

"Christmas is only one day. Hanukkah begins tomorrow. If you do not wish to show me the...ropes, that is fine."

Tim shook his head. "No! I can...do that. I..." He laughed nervously. "I don't really know where to begin."

"People do celebrate some things on Christmas Eve, yes?"

"Yeah." Tim scratched his head for a few seconds, and Ziva's hope faltered. ...but then, his overly-expressive eyes lit up. "I have a great idea, Ziva. Come on!"

He held out his hand in a gesture which seemed so natural that she found herself taking his hand and being drawn along before she had time to reconsider. Tim led her to the Metro station and seemed to have the exact destination in mind.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Are we getting coffee, McGee?" Ziva asked. "How is that Christmas?"

"It isn't. We're not getting coffee. Hot chocolate."

"How is _that _Christmas?"

Tim laughed. "Oh, it's not. It's just...something that fits with Christmas. Warm, comforting...and tasty."

Ziva laughed at the description.

"My treat," Tim said.

"Oh, no. You do not have to buy me anything."

"No, I mean it. Let me. I'm showing you Christmas, Ziva. Let me show you."

"How is this–?"

"It just is. Order what you want. Get the peppermint. It's great."

Ziva took his recommendation and ordered a hot chocolate. Tim ordered one himself, and then, as he'd declared, he paid. Then, when she thought they'd sit down at a table, Tim got a mischievous smile on his face and took her outside.

"Don't drink it all yet," he said. "We have to have some left when we get there."

"Get where?"

"You'll see."

Tim pulled her down the sidewalk to a small park.

"I found this place my first winter here. If you want a Christmas experience, this is it." Then, he paused and looked uncertain. "Unless...you're wanting the more secular stuff. I didn't even _think_ about that. Will it bother you? I mean...Christmas _is_ a Christian holiday."

"I do not mind, McGee. I asked to experience Christmas. I meant it. Now, show me what you wanted me to see."

Tim nodded and conducted her to the center of the park. He led her to a small bench. With a flourish, he produced a small folded blanket she hadn't even noticed he was carrying and laid it out over the concrete bench. He gestured for her to sit down and he sat beside her.

"What are we doing here?"

Tim smiled. "Just wait. You'll see."

Ziva looked at Tim and then settled to wait, sipping at her hot chocolate. Tim was sipping at his own and not speaking. As they waited in silence, Ziva looked at Tim and thought again about the events of just a month ago.

"McGee?"

"It's coming."

"No...are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You do not mind any longer the uncertainty of whether or not you killed the Metro detective?"

Instantly, Tim's smile vanished and he tensed up. The easy camaraderie was gone...and Ziva wished she hadn't mentioned it.

"I am sorry."

Tim was quiet for a few seconds, and then, he shook his head. "I do mind. I'm not over it."

"You have not acted that way."

"What's the point? There's no way of finding out what really happened...and no one else seems to think that I should be bothered. I am...but what more can I do? Nothing. So I just try to...not think about it."

"I am sorry to bring it up. This was not a good time."

"That's all right," Tim said, but he really couldn't lie convincingly.

"No, it is not. I am sorry...and I am sorry that you feel you must hide what you feel. That is not something I would wish for you. Too many people do that. You are...open, and that is a good thing."

Tim laughed a little, but then, he cocked his head to the side.

"Sh. Listen."

"What?"

Tim chuckled. "Sh."

Ziva smiled and listened. Faintly, she thought she heard people singing. Then, she looked around and saw that others had gathered in the same place, all quiet and listening.

"_Hark! how the bells  
__sweet silver bells  
__All seem to say  
__throw cares away._

_Christmas is here  
__Bringing good cheer  
__To young and old  
__Meek and the bold._

_Ding, dong, ding, dong  
__that is their song,  
__With joyful ring  
__all caroling_

_One seems to hear  
__words of good cheer  
__From everywhere  
__filling the air_

_O, how they pound  
__raising the sound  
__O'er hill and dale  
__telling their tale_

_Gaily they ring  
__while people sing  
__Songs of good cheer  
__Christmas is here!_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!  
__Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!_

_On, on they send  
__on without end  
__Their joyful tone  
__to every home."_

The lyrics repeated as a group of singers emerged out of the trees and gathered in a central square. When the last notes of their song faded, no one applauded. There was an air of expectation. Suddenly, a single female voice began to sing.

_Bring a torch, Jeanette, Isabella  
__Bring a torch, to the cradle run_

Then, two female voices began to sing in a simple harmony.

_It is Jesus,  
__Good folk of the village  
__Christ is born and Mary's calling  
__Ah, ah, beautiful is the Mother  
__Ah, ah, beautiful is her Son._

A full four-part harmony began with the next verse.

_It is wrong when the child is sleeping.  
__It is wrong to talk so loud.  
__Silence, all, as you gather around  
__Lest your noise should awaken Jesus._

_Hush! Hush! See how fast he slumbers.  
__Hush! Hush! See how fast he sleeps._

Then, only the women sang in unison for another verse.

_Softly to the little stable.  
__Softly for a moment come.  
__Look and see how charming is Jesus.  
__How he is white; his cheeks are rosy._

_Hush! Hush! See how the Child is sleeping  
__Hush! Hush! See how He smiles in dreams._

Then, once more, the entire choir came in together. The higher voices were singing an obbligato while all the others sang together.

_Bring a torch, Jeanette, Isabella  
__Bring a torch, to the cradle run  
__It is Jesus,  
__Good folk of the village  
__Christ is born and Mary's calling_

_Ah, ah, beautiful is the Mother  
__Ah, ah, beautiful is her Son._

_Bring a torch! Bring a torch!  
__Christ is born!_

Another appreciative silence.

"Why are we not applauding?" Ziva whispered. "That was beautiful."

"Because they don't want applause. They want to share with others. That's all."

"And we cannot show appreciation for that?"

"Not by applauding. You'll see at the end."

The songs continued for half an hour more and then, the choir melted back into the trees, singing a Latin carol, "Veni, Veni, Emmanuel".

The silence was almost complete in the park. Cars were driving on the roads, people walking by on the sidewalks, talking and laughing, but there was a special feeling in the park itself.

"Is that all?"

"Not quite. Just wait."

A man stepped into the center and spoke quietly.

"Thank you for hearing us sing. We have shared our hearts with you, and it is our hope that you will share your hearts with others...not only now, but for all of the year. Merry Christmas and may God bless your lives."

That was the signal. Everyone stood and left the park.

"Who does this, McGee?" Ziva asked, her voice soft, almost against her will. She felt reluctant to break the mood by speaking at her normal volume.

Tim smiled and answered in the same low tone. "I think it's probably some church group. They always sing religious carols, but I don't know. That's the point. They're sharing something that means a lot to them. They ask us to do the same. No matter what you believe, that's something everyone can do. They aren't demanding. They aren't asking for anything for themselves. Carolers used to walk around in the streets and simply sing. They didn't want money. They didn't want anything except to share the joy they felt with the people around them. It doesn't happen much anymore. I've heard smaller towns have it sometimes, but caroling in the streets is...just not seen in the same way anymore. This is Christmas to me...when I can't be home with my family. It's all about sharing joy with others."

Tim's little speech took Ziva by surprise. It was simple and earnest...perhaps even a little wistful, a longing for a simpler time. They walked out of the park and back to the glittering outside world.

"And you brought me here because–?"

"Because I wanted to share what Christmas is to me. There are a lot of things about Christmas. Presents, shopping, eating way more than you should...fun things...and I love them all. I loved Santa Claus when I was growing up. His reindeer, Christmas trees. ...but last year...there was something about this that...I don't know. It touched me. I didn't think you'd mock me for it."

"Never." Ziva actually felt honored, as if Tim had let her in on a part of his life no one else would ever see. He had opened himself up to her in a way she had really never experienced before. Not with anyone. She wasn't used to people being so honest.

"Well, that's it for Christmas Eve. Tomorrow...it's Christmas. Maybe Santa will visit you."

"I doubt it."

Tim grinned. "You never know."

They took the Metro back to Silver Spring and went their separate ways, but Ziva was awake for a long time, thinking about how kind Tim had been to share that experience with her. It was something she didn't think she'd forget, sitting with Tim in the park.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Christmas Day..._

Ziva got off the elevator and headed for her desk...but then, stopped in surprise. A miniature Christmas tree had been set up and there were two small packages...sort of underneath it. She laughed and looked around. No one was in sight...but who else could it have been? She stared at the presents, unsure if she should unwrap them...even though they were clearly for her.

The elevator dinged again, and Tim got off with a broad grin on his face.

"McGee?"

"Merry Christmas, Ziva. So Santa _did_ find you."

"I do not live at my desk, McGee."

"Well, I guess he figured this would work just as well...even if you _didn't_ leave him milk and cookies."

"Milk and cookies?"

"Of course. It's another tradition. Children leave milk and cookies out for Santa on Christmas Eve. He always eats the treats. He would leave me a thank-you note. I thought it was so cool."

Ziva looked at the two small packages.

"Thank you, McGee."

"Oh, those aren't from me. Those are from Santa," Tim said with a straight face. "This is my present to you. I had to grab it from a store late last night, but I hope you like it." He held out a slightly larger package.

"McGee, we are not children. You do not need to pretend to be Santa."

"I'm not pretending," Tim said. "Obviously, Santa has added you to his nice list."

Ziva could see that Tim had no intention of admitting he had set up the tree on her desk.

"Aren't you going to open your presents?"

"I do not know. Presents from strange men?" Ziva asked with a glint in her eye.

Tim laughed. "Santa isn't a strange man. He's Santa. Totally trustworthy."

Ziva smiled and opened the first present. It was a dreidel, painted a different color on each face.

"Santa Claus gave me a dreidel?" she asked skeptically.

"Cool. You can show me how to use one. I've never known," Tim said guilelessly. Then, he smiled. "Santa knows who you are. He knows you're Jewish. Of course, he'd give you a dreidel. Open your other package."

Ziva shook her head but did as she was asked. It was long and flat. She opened it and actually gasped a little.

It was a small menorah. Very simple. Brass cups for the candles and a pewter base.

"I guess Santa thought you might miss Hanukkah."

"Santa?"

"Of course," Tim said. "Here. Open this one. It's from me."

Ziva took it. "Is this now a copy of the Torah, perhaps? Or a new necklace?"

Tim laughed. "No. Nothing like that. I'm not Santa. I don't know what you want. I just figured you might need something like this."

Ziva pulled off the wrapping paper, revealing a soft knitted scarf.

"It'll be cold for you while you're getting used to the weather. I figured you might want to protect your neck."

Ziva got up and walked around her desk. She kissed Tim on the cheek and was pleased to find that he blushed bright red.

"Thank you, McGee. It is lovely."

"I, uh, this we have work to do," Tim said, his voice a bit strangled.

Ziva just grinned and went back to her desk...but all day, she looked at the little tree and the gifts from "Santa".

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tim spent about an hour down in Abby's lab, trying to fix one of her computers. She was gone, but if it still wasn't working when she got back, _everyone_ would be miserable. He rewired her hotbox and then, finally, called it good.

Even if Christmas had been mercifully quiet, there was always work to do, and Tim was glad that the day was almost over. Working on Christmas Day wasn't exactly his idea of a good time.

He went back up to his desk and then stopped and looked at it in surprise. There was a plate of cookies...and a glass of milk, sitting beside his monitor. Ziva was nowhere to be seen. Tim grinned to himself. They both knew that the presents had come from him, but he was determined not to admit it, even if Ziva knew. He sat down at his computer and began to type some last-minute notes before he'd be heading home. As he typed, he ate a couple of the cookies and drank the glass of milk. Every time he took a bite, he couldn't help smiling.

It was only when he finished that he noticed the small note sitting beside the plate. He opened it up.

_Thank you for Christmas, McGee. If you would like, you are welcome to come and join me for Hanukkah. You have missed the first day...but you may still come tonight. _

_My door is open, and I would enjoy the company._

Tim cleared his throat and then decided that anything he had left to do could wait until tomorrow. He picked up his bag, the remaining cookies and left.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tim saw the small menorah set up in Ziva's window and it gave him a warm feeling as he headed to her apartment. He knocked on the door and then, he looked up right as Ziva opened the door. She was dressed casually, but she had his scarf around her neck. It looked good on her.

"Oh, look," she said. "Mistletoe."

Tim felt his cheeks go red, but then, Ziva kissed him...not on the cheek, but on the lips.

"Merry Christmas...Tim."

"Merry Christmas..." Tim cleared his throat. "...Ziva."

She pulled him inside and then leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for sharing Christmas with me."

"Anytime, Ziva," he whispered back. "Anytime."

FINIS!


End file.
